Juk Lee
Juk Lee is introduced in the story as a close companion of Hwi Lee and a member of the rebel army. His cover is that of a musician of Yu HyangRu in the JuWah District (pleasure quarters), and companion to Nabi. Appearance As a boy, he had brown-black hair and gold eyes. As an adult he has white hair with one section on his front right side still dark, and wears an eye patch over his blind eye. His build is tall and slender. Personality Juk Lee's high intelligence shows in his diplomatic skills and his ability to plan the rebels' missions. He is able to keep his cool during a crisis, and is not prone to emotional outbursts. He looks out for the welfare of the people, both those whom he fights with as well as those he fights for. He is selfless when it comes to his companion Hwi Lee, willing to go as far as to stab his own eye in order to save his friend's life. Plot History Note: The first part of the History section contains a major plot reveal in Episode 90 and beyond. Show/Hide Spoiler (Episode 90+) In flashbacks, the author employs misdirection to lead the reader into making incorrect assumptions about the identity of Crown Prince JinYon. Most readers will assume that he is Hwi Lee before Episode 90, where he is revealed to be Juk Lee. 11 years before the main story's timeline, Hwi Lee is brought to JinHee Palace and introduced to Crown Prince JinYon. They are told that Hwi is to become the prince's companion. The two boys do everything together, such as practicing archery and calligraphy, and getting into trouble. The crown prince thinks of his companion as a brother, but the boy points out that he already has a half-brother, Prince HaeWon. The crown prince responds by telling him that he and Prince HaeWon are not allowed to see each other, and he does not know why. 10 years before the main story's timeline, and not long after the death of King JinHyul, YonRi Yoon decides to take power and sets parts of JinHee Palace on fire. Queen AnYoung forces both Juk Lee and Hwi Lee to flee from the palace before the soldiers arrive; this is the last time they see her alive. Season 1 Juk Lee is greeted by Solhwa Wol as he returns to Yu HyangRu from his visit to the country of NamHyun. Later, as Hwi Lee returns from the rebel army hideout, Juk Lee informs him that he met with the retired Inspector General in NamHyum and secretly asked a local inspector to investigate the rumor that began the month before, in an attempt to confirm it. Hwi Lee asks why the local inspector was involved, and Juk Lee replies that it was to stir up the palace. He adds that the inspector disappeared three days ago, possibly captured by the Queen mother's henchmen, which verifies the existence of the secret Covenant—a document signed by those who were responsible for the fire at the palace 10 years ago. Once Hwi Lee completes his transformation into Nabi, they set off for Yu HyangRu. Season 2 Season 3 References